Anthology: Drabble one shot crack requests
by Shakespearenarutostyle
Summary: Anthology 04: Lies and understanding. It may not be forgiveness, it may not be an offer of a new beginning, but it was something. It was hope, it was light, and it was an understanding.
1. Anger issues

Please read this A/N

Hey, how is everybody?

I decided to receive drabble/ oneshots/crackfic request for SasuSaku. Send me any prompt or request you have in mind, as well as the genre you prefer and your name so I can dedicate it to you in a review or PM and I will try to fill all requests. T rated

only, please. I will post them as different chapter, after this one. don't hesitate to tell me any request you have in mind.

That being taken care off, to all of you waiting on Prince charming, thanks a lot for your encouraging reviews. They warm my heart. I would like to tell you that part 4 is typed and ready to be posted but there is a slight issue concerning the new rules, because as I promised the chapter contains a lemon and as you probably heard, those types of stories are being deleted so I'm kind of in a jam right now. I'm open for suggestions.

anyway, I'll let you read this crack-fic

* * *

_Lesbians_ **and** adultery?

Sasuke thinks his girlfriend is crazy. Sakura thinks that Sasuke is crazy for thinking that she is crazy.

"So let me get this straight," the Uchiha starts, "you slapped a doctor, in front of the whole hospital, because _she _said that you have good hands after you assisted _her_ on a _surgery?" _he finished with a 'what the fuck' expression on hi s face.

"Yes." Sakura defended. "The bitch was totally hitting on me." She exclaimed convinced that she had every right to defend her honor.

"The doctor was a woman, Sak. A freaking woman."

Sasuke was sitting on the dark couch in his living room talking to a pouting Sakura that occupied the coffee table with her arms crossed.

She scoffed. "So? It's not the medieval, Sasuke. A woman _can _like another woman."

He resisted the urge to rip his hair out. "_Sakura._" He hissed. "She's married."

"Adultery is not uncommon, either, love. Be logical."

Was she for real?

"Me? You're telling me to be logical? You 're the one that punched the poor woman after she threatened to press charges."

"Press charges my ass. She was harassing me. Her word against mine."

He huffed. "Actually, it's your word against the entire hospital staff." He corrected dryly. "If she didn't back out of pressing charges you would be sharing a cell with a nice alcoholic, crack addicted prostitute."

"Please. They would put me on the VIP section; I would be right up there with the drug baronesses."

The nut was joking about it?

"I'm serious Sakura, I can't keep saving you from these situations."

Sure, he was one of the best high paid lawyers in the country, if not the best, period, but there was bound to be someone who wouldn't fall for his bullshit.

"If you keep this up, I'll have you admitted to an anger management center."

She giggled. "Like you could live without me."

He shook his head and stood up, pulling the rosette with him.

"Let's get that treated." He mentioned to her still bleeding lip.

He led her out of the living room and to the bathroom.

"So who won the cat-fight?"

Naturally, she hit him.

_SaY_ wHaT **bUsTer**?

The rosette pushed her cart, which was over-filled with groceries she probably didn't need, and went over the list in her head, looking for her next desired item.

"Shampoo, shampoo, oh, there it is."

She paused in front of the hair products shelf and reached for a bottle of her favorite strawberry scented shampoo.

"Excellent choice, ma'am."

Her head snapped in the direction of the clerk that looked in his mid thirty.

"Works efficiently on damaged hair. Although, your hair is one of the most beautif-"

"That'll teach ya, asshole." She snapped at the man's unconscious male on the ground.

Ha, wuss.

Just as she was about to turn around, she came face to face with the chest of her well-built boyfriend.

Sasuke's arms were crossed, lips set in a deep frown. He looked like he was about to burst a vein.

She held up her arms. "In my defense, he really did hit on me."

"Save it." Was all he said.

She scratched her head sheepishly, but his eyes told her that playing cute won't get her out of this one, not this time.

You'll _never_ **get** _me_ **alive**!

Sakura sat on one of the chairs that were supplied in the waiting room, and tapped her foot impatiently. She kept on clicking her tongue and it soon became unbearable for her boyfriend.

"Stop that." He hissed.

"Shut up." She snapped. "You're the reason we're here.

"Sakura Haruno?" a young woman interrupted before he had the chance to retort.

"Yes." The rosette gritted out, annoyed by the cheerful behavior of the smiling girl.

"Hello, welcome to our clinic, how can I be of your service?"

Sakura just grunted at the 'doctor', a habit she picked after three years of dating the Uchiha and stared at the meekly decorated office. Sasuke looked at her disapprovingly but she simply fixed him with a 'what' expression.

"S-so." The doctor cut the tense atmosphere nervously. "You have anger management issues?"

"No." the Haruno snapped. "My boyfriend," she looked at said man while she spat her words, "thinks I have anger management issues."

"Because you have anger management issues?" the physician clarified.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No, that's what he thinks."

"And why would he think that if you didn't have them?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW." She shouted.

"Okay." The doctor said slowly." So, you do have anger management issues."

Naturally, Sakura hit the poor woman and Sasuke face palmed.

This is the fourth clinic they went to.

"Let's just go home."

The great Uchiha Sasuke surrendered and came to terms with the fact that he would have to claim insanity in court.

* * *

So, what did you think? did you like? did you hate? let me know.

feel free to send your requests, either by review or PM and I'll try to get to them all.

Ciao!


	2. Nail polish stain

Anthology 02: Nail polish stain

Genre: Tragedy, Angst

Pair: SasuSaku as always

Prompt: My comforter was stained with nail polish, burgundy nail polish.

I'm still waiting on those requests, meanwhile I'll just post whatever comes to mind.

* * *

When a person you loved leaves your life, they're bound to leave their traces. It's like a nail polish stain on your favorite shirt, you can clean it all you want but there will always be that bit of discoloration.

It's a fact of life, non-debatable, unquestionable. What remains and accepts questioning is whether the traces they leave are good or bad.

Some are so good that you smile like a fool when you remember them, some are so bad that you curse the day you met them and the day they left even more, others are a mélange of both, a melancholy bittersweet mixture that turns your life upside down.

And more importantly, how deep the footsteps in your heart are depends on the way they left your life.

"Hey, Sak. We're going to a club tonight since its Friday and all, would you-"

"Pass." The aforementioned woman interrupted her best friend _slash _rival _slash _hospital receptionist without taking her eyes off the patients' files that lay before her.

The blonde pursed her lips. "Rude, Forehead. Very rude." She gritted halfheartedly.

"Oh, I am sorry, pig. I should have let you finish your invite then refuse. It won't happen again."

Ino did not waver. "And why is it that you find it crucial to refuse fun and carelessness? Is it so hard to leave your shell of emo-ish angst for a few hours?"

"And why is that you find it crucial to psycho-analyze me each and every time I turn you down?"

"Because you turn me down each and every time." The blonde exclaimed.

The rosette sighed and took her emerald eyes off the charts for a few seconds to fix her best friend with and exasperated look.

"Ino, no. Just no."

Ino's eyes softened and she left her chair to clasp her friend on the shoulder.

"It's been 18 months, Sakura. That's a long time."

Sakura's pen stopped scribbling on the coarse paper. She bit her lip and stared at her desk while she waited for the blonde to back off.

"I'll see you later." She gathered her files and hurried out of the office with her head bowed but not before Ino caught sight of the crystal liquid that trailed down her cheeks.

"Why must you torture yourself, Sak? He didn't want this for you, I know he didn't." she whispered into the empty room and shook her head at her stubborn friend.

Sakura waited to reach the restrooms before collapsing against a stall door, she let out the sob she was holding and cried into her hands.

Her shoulders shook with the force of her cries. The restroom door opened and her head snapped up.

"Hello. Anybody here?"

Crap, it was Tsunade.

The rosette wiped her eyes furiously but the aftermath of her sniffles caught the attention of the intruded.

The stall opened and she almost collapsed to the ground.

"I thought it was you." The busty blonde commented, her voice softer than the authoritative tone she always uses.

The older woman wrapped her hands around the dainty shoulders of her student and pulled her up with little struggle.

Before she realized what was happening she was pulled into an affectionate embrace.

"Let it out. Let it all out."

That's what Sakura loved about her mentor, she didn't tell her to get over it. She didn't whisper that everything will be okay when she knew that it won't be, she just held her and let her cry, and so she did.

With puffy eyes, Sakura took the last turn to the cafeteria. She tried to hide the evidence of her hour long sobbing session with Tsunade but there was only so much make up could do.

She spotted the usual table she occupied with her friends and headed there.

Ino was quick to make room for her. The rosette thanked her for fetching her food.

Halfheartedly, she began to nip at her salad while the conversation flowed around her.

"So, did Ino tell you about our plans ?" doctor Shimura Akihiko asked despite Ino's warning not to who was now close to banging her head on the table. He looked at her as if saying 'What?'

"She did actually." It took her a while to understand that he was waiting for her answer. "I said no." she turned her eyes back to her food and ignored the eyes boring into her head.

She heard him huff and annoyed breath, and she waited for him to tick.

"It's because of him, isn't?"

Her head snapped up so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. She expected him to lash out but not on that particular subject.

The occupants of the table gasped and Ino slugged his shoulder. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with you? You all pretend that all is perfect when obviously her life is still revolved around _him._" He snapped.

Sakura clenched her fork tightly, almost breaking the plastic.

"Aki, shut up." A nurse hissed.

"Oh, give me a break." He turned to face the object of his fury. "You never go out with us, ever. All you do is lock yourself up and cry over someone that is not here anymore. You are with me and yet you think of him."

"Stop." Sakura hushed. "Don't."

He did not heed her calls and continued his assault. "He's not here, get that throu-"

"HE DIED." Her shout attracted the attention of the room; those who knew of her tragedy just looked at her with pity in their eyes.

Her outburst exhausted her, and she panted harshly.

"He died, giving me his heart, died to save me." She whispered. "Just because he chose to leave me, does not mean I chose to leave him." Her declaration was strong and everyone understood the double meaning.

"You on the other hand, "she was disgusted, "Don't ever come near me again."

She ignored his calls and left the cafeteria. Soon her steps became faster and she was running outside.

In that moment as she raced through the city, wind playing with her hair, the tears wet her smile.

_You're nail polish, Sasuke. Pretty to look at, hard to get out. Wait for me, love._

* * *

_Review, review, review  
_


	3. Two little devils

Even though I received a mediocre total of two reviews for this and no requests, AT ALL, I decided to post this little idea anyways. So enjoy it!

Prompt: Family.

* * *

After two days of travel, one of which being spent fending off enemy-nins, all a shinobi can hope for is a nice hot shower and good night's sleep.

With two little devils, that's far more than one Sasuke Uchiha could ever wish for. He had spent no longer than two hours of resting his sore and agitated body when two masses jumped onto the huge bed.

His keen hearing caught the soft padding of their tiny feet before they even entered the room, but he chose to ignore them, hoping beyond all hope that they would retreat once they noticed his sleeping form. Who was he kidding? The duo usually got more excited at the idea of waking him up.

The sheet was roughly pulled from his face. Even with his eyes closed, he knew that they were looming over him.

"Tou-chan, Tou-chan! Wake up, it's morning." Squealed a little dark haired boy, his green orbs shining with mirth and happiness.

Sasuke played possum, still refusing to succumb to consciousness, until his son decided to get physical.

The Uchiha forced his eyes open as he felt a pair of small old hands cup his face.

"Shin, go bother your mother."

He had every intention of returning to the blissful sweetness of sleep when another soft, girly voice spoke.

"Ano, Ka-chan, is not here."

He sat up in bed, careful not to drop the blobs of sunshine, they were sitting on top of him, and accepted the note that his daughter gave him.

_Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. Gomen, I was called to the hospital. Take care of the kids and I should be back this evening. _

_Sakura_

He scowled at the tiny piece of paper. Did she really leave while the three of them were asleep?

He'll just have to tell her to make sure to wake him next time, the twins were dangerous when left alone.

"Play outside?"

His eyes snapped towards his children and he cursed himself for doing so, the devils had the same eyes as their mother, and hope and pleading swam in those liquid green orbs.

"Shin, Aya, I am really tired."

"But Ka-chan said we'll play when you get back." His six year old daughter whined.

"And we will." He was simply defenseless when it comes to his family. "Just not now."

Shin crossed his arms. "And what are we supposed to do, now?"

"I-" He paused as a faint memory of him pleading the same way to his older brother, he also recalled the disappointment and rejection that would settle itself in his self whenever he was turned down.

The Uchiha patriarch ran his hand over his face, trying to rid himself of the traces of lack of sleep, and sighed.

"Alright, let me wash up."

No sooner that he spoke those words, the twins ran out of the room, screaming something about 'target practice'.

He shook his head, Sakura was right. The midgets had him wrapped around their little fingers.

"I better get up, now."

* * *

That's it, review!


	4. Lies and understanding

Thanks for your reviews and please enjoy.

* * *

"Good morning, Sakura-san." A perky dark headed nurse exclaimed as the pink haired medic-nin came into view.

"Good morning, Yuki-san, any cases that require my immediate attention?" The young medic replied putting on her lab coat.

The nurse pulled a chart and her eyes darted across the patients' names written on it. "Oh, yes. We have an injured Anbu in room 23, second floor. His head, thigh and chest have gashes and wounds on them. He was already looked over by a doctor but I still think that you should take a look, he seemed to be in pain."

"Okay, I'll check that out and then I'll start the morning rounds. Make sure Nadaki-san in room 3 gets his bandages changed, now not later. Oh, and Aiko from the children's section could use some fresh air before it's time for his check up. That's all."

The brunette, who was taking notes, nodded her head before excusing herself to do her job.

She headed to the second floor, counting the rooms to find room 23, when she found the designated hospital room; she knocked on the door and then entered.

Without taking her eyes off the chart, she begun to recite the injuries and the procedures required to mend them.

"Sakura." The familiar, yet more mature, deep velvet voice made her freeze in her task."I am already aware of my injuries."

She fumbled with board almost dropping it in her haste. She inwardly cursed her easily affected self.

"Uch-Uchiha-san, I was not aware of the fact that it was you who was injured." She mumbled trying to regain her composure.

Sasuke sat up on the bed despite the gravity of his injuries; she was too perturbed to attempt to stop him. "Would it have made a difference," he asked calmly, "had you known it was me?"

She straightened annoyed. "What are you trying to imply, Uchiha-san? I took an oath to help those in need, despite the past that I may or may not share with them." In her enraged state she failed to properly choose her words.

"Past?" he echoed, as if the word was strange to his ears. "If that's all I am to you, then you should leave Sakura." With that, he laid back down, baring his back to her.

The rosette stared disbelievingly at his back, before stomping out of the room angrily; she slammed the door to emphasize her discontent. She took a couple of steps before she realized that she was just kicked out of her exam room, in her hospital. Well, the Hokage's Hospital really, but she was in charge of it, so.

With an angry huff, she slammed the door back open and stalked over to his bed.

"You do not get to do this, _Sasuke." _she hissed. "You do not get to obtain control over this situation, I am going to heal you and then we will go separate ways."

The last surviving Uchiha squared his jaw, and yet allowed her access to his body. His eyes stayed stuck to her face the whole time, she continued as if she hadn't noticed.

When she finished, she made a move to leave but was stopped by a pale hand seizing her wrist.

"Let go of my hand, Sasuke." she said through clenched teeth.

He ignored her, his eyes locked with her, stilling her in place. "Why are you doing this, Sakura? Why are you being so difficult?"

Sakura harshly pulled her wrist back. "My choices are mine to make, I don't owe you an explanation. Good day, Sasuke!" Once again, the Haruno left the room in fury, not returning.

The brunet cursed the air and stumbled out of the bed to put on his clothes.

"What do you mean he left?" demanded an enraged kunoichi.

The nurse before her sputtered and stuttered before coming up with a legit answer. "I-I don't know, Haruno-san, I came to bring him lunch and he was gone."

Sakura bit her lip and shook her head at his stubborn nature. "Should we alert the security, Haruno-san?"

"No, I doubt that he was kidnapped." She replied sarcastically. "He's just a stubborn asshole."

The nerve of that man! It's not enough that he leaves the hospital without even alerting the front desk, he takes forever to open the door, too, leaving her freezing in the frosty weather of December.

Her fist abused the door, once again. The deserted neighborhood of the Uchiha clan district frightened her.

When she readied her gloved hand to knock again, the door was swung open revealing a half naked Sasuke with a towel on his wet hair. She pushed him inside immediately.

"Are you crazy? It's freezing outside, you'll get sick." She screeched at him.

"You were the one tearing the door down. And since when do you care?" he asked drying his hair.

"I…I "she stammered. " Speaking of that, why did you leave the hospital?"

"I didn't see a reason to stay." He replied simply.

"And since when do you have training in advanced medical treatment? The healing process takes time; you can't rush your body. And for god's sake, put on a shirt! I don't want to see you back at the hospital because you caught a cold." She snarled at him.

He glared at her but complied nonetheless. He returned minutes later, wearing a long sleeved shirt with a wide turtle neck, and crossed his arms raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she spat, offended by his staring.

"You tell me, Sakura. Since you hate me so much, shouldn't we get this over with?" he replied.

She huffed, "I told you why I am here, your disappearance caused chaos in the hospital, don't do it again." With that, she turned to leave his house but was stopped by his next words.

"You changed, Sakura." He declared." I apologized, what more do you want from me?"

She twirled angrily. "Do you think your apology is enough? After everything you've done, you believe that 'sorry' is gonna cut it?"

"Well, what do I have to do? Kakashi and Nar-

"I don't care if they've forgiven you already!" she yelled. "It's their choice, let me make mine."

She attempted to leave only to be stopped by him once again.

"You're a hypocrite." The Uchiha stated.

"Excuse me?"

"Exactly what you heard, you were willing to forgive me when you thought I betrayed you and now that you found out the truth you abhor the idea of pardoning me."

She scoffed. "The truth? Tell me Sasuke, does the truth make you innocent? You lied to us, to everyone"

"I did what I had to!" Sasuke defended. "I did what was necessary to protect this village you love so much."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" she countered. "Why did you have to keep it to yourself? We could have helped you."

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey guys, I was ordered to leave on an indefinite mission to eliminate threats, of course I'll have to be labeled a traitor and you'll have to kill me on sight, but it will all be alright since we have our friendship and all that sentimental crap', is that what you wanted me to say?" she marveled on his ability to say all this with a straight face.

"We…well no." She stammered. "But there must have been something that you could have said."

His shoulders slumped and he looked aged beyond his years. "No, there wasn't. You have been blaming me for two years." He looked accusing. "I never faced you with your own mistakes, I never blamed you."

She gaped. "What mistakes exactly?"

The Uchiha smirked mockingly. "When I was assigned with this mission, Tsunade asked me if I could handle the hate, the resentment, I said that I could and that she had nothing to worry about." He inhaled sharply. "Deep inside, I thought, I hoped that you wouldn't believe the things you heard about me." He chuckled darkly. "I hoped that my team would not think that lowly of me."

In a flash he was in front her, pressing her against the door that she attempted to go through earlier.

"But you know what hurt the most, what shocked me the most?" He hissed. "No idea? I'll tell you, you cared the most, I was certain that would hold on the longest." He was yelling, now. "And yet…you were the first to give up on me, Sakura, you were the first."

She never thought that there would be a day where she would see THE Sasuke Uchiha so broken, so sad, because of her.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Sakura."

He left her in the entryway of his home, staring at the spot he stood in moments before, eyes wide and mouth hung open.

All she could do was open the door and face the glacial air of December.

Her sobs and sniffs could not be heard over the sound of streaming water, her head hurt as a result of the hours she spent on the bridge where Team Sever used to wait for their Sensei. Her tears barely had the time to dry on her cheeks; they were always replaced with new ones.

The soft padding of sandals on dirt went unnoticed by her sharp hearing; she was too busy cursing her luck.

"I had the feeling I'd find you here." A familiar voice said.

Her head snapped up so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. She recognized the intruder immediately and could not help but fall into his arms.

"It's okay, Sakura. Let it all out." The grey haired middle aged man whispered.

"Why, Sensei? Why did it have to be this way?" she pulled away from his embrace, hands going to wipe her face, futilely.

"Why does it have to be so goddamn hard?" She thundered.

"I don't know. Alas, so is the life of the Shinobi." He replied.

"I…I don't think I can do it anymore. I don't…I just can't, Sensei." She muttered, shying away from his gaze.

Kakashi sighed; a barely visible frown adorned his face. "What triggered this, now?"

She bowed her head. "Sasuke… we had an argument, he called me a hypocrite and he blamed me for giving up on him."

"Of course you had a fight. Frankly, I think he's right." He ignored the hurt in her eyes. "Don't look at me like that. You've been giving him a hard time ever since he returned, when you have no idea on the magnitude of the sacrifices he had to make." He lectured.

"What… but I, he lied to us, ever since the beginning, do you even know who he is?"

"Yes, I do. Because, he allowed me to, these past couple of years. I know that this may be harsh, but at this moment, you are the only one standing in the way of Team Seven's reunion."

"He said he was a genin when he was clearly more than that. He said he wanted to kill his brother, when he was actually working with him, how can you start a relationship that was based on lies from the beginning?"

"He's not lying now, is he? He had no choice, Sakura, he had no choice but to lie to us, have you even listened to the whole story?" have you?" he asked, she shook her head.

"You should talk to him about it. You really should."

He left her to think about his last words.

The room was dark, it was impossible for a civilian to see anything in the pitch black of Sasuke's living room.

"This is breaking and entering, you know. It's illegal." He hit the switch by the doorway, to

Illuminate the living space, revealing the presence of the pink haired kunoichi seated in his couch.

"I came through the bathroom window, so techniquly I broke nothing, just entered." She said, standing up.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." The dark haired shinobi replied amazed that they were on civil terms now. "I went looking for you at the hospital; they said you've been missing all day."

"You did?" she was surprised. "Why?" after what transpired between them, she didn't think that he wanted to talk to her.

"To…apologize." He answered after a while. "I said words that shouldn't have been said, and I am sorry for that."

She shook her head. "If you have sometime, and if you still want to tell me, then, I am ready to hear your story."

He contemplated something for a while, before gesturing to the couch. She resumed her position while he took the one opposite to her.

"It started when I was 8, a few months after the massacre, I lived in an orphanage when an Anbu approached me, and he said that the third Hokage wanted to talk to me. I was surprised of course."

She listened intently for what he had to say. "Sarutobi and a group of his followers told me the plan. I was to train secretly under the watchful eyes of the best of the best. I trained day and night, striving to accomplish every technique thrown my way. I was promoted to Anbu, unofficially of course, after 4 years. I was placed on team 7 to keep the pretenses. Orochimaru's attack was a golden opportunity." He paused for a few heartbeats. "When his offer came, I was ordered to accept. I was told to leave the village, to become a traitor to eliminate him. Tsunade came sometime around that, Sundaime had left documents for whoever was to succeed him and we worked together, I sent reports to her on a monthly basis." He faced her completely. "Vengeance still consumed me, my offer to Sundaime was to do whatever he asked and in return I could have the council's heads. He agreed since all the higher ups were aware of the council's corruption. So, that's it. That's how I became, Konoha's number one Spy, sometimes, even I was oblivious to who I really am."

He waited for her reaction, for her to storm off and say that he was a lying bastard, but it never came.

"I…I…that's…I don't know what to say." She babbled.

"I'll tell you this, Sakura. I lied about a lot of things, some that I can't even remember, but I never, ever lied about what I felt or thought about Team Seven…the bond I formed with you…it's the only…the only thing that…" he trailed off hoping that she caught the meaning behind his words.

"I understand, Sasuke. I do."

It may not be forgiveness, it may not be an offer of a new beginning, but it was something. It was hope, it was light, and it was an understanding.

* * *

I wrote this a while back, so sorry if things don't add up or something.

You know what to do, review please


End file.
